dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Road Kamelot
Road Kamelot (ロード・キャメロット, '' Rōdo kyamerotto) is the ninth disciple of the Noah Family and she is the current incarnation of 'Road '(ロード,Rōdo). Her original human name is unknown. She represents the "Dreams" (ロード,Yume) of Noah. She was the only member of the Noah Family other than the The Earl of Millennium to survive Nea's attack thirty-five years ago. She is the adoptive daughter of Sheril Kamelot, the adoptive sister of Wisely Kamelot, and adoptive niece of Tyki Mikk. She is the main antagonist of The Rewinding City Arc. She also seems to be interested in Allen Walker. '''Appearance Despite being the one of the oldest members of the Noah,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 86 Road looks to be somewhere in her early to mid-teens. She is typically seen wearing dresses in a punk-gothic Lolita style, though she has been seen several times in her school uniform. She has purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style and dark eyes, which become the typical Noah-amber when she is in her Noah form (a form she is in more often than her human form). Unlike the other members of the Noah Family, she And her brother Wisely have two irises: One inside the other. When not in her Noah form, her skin is quite pale. Recently,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 187 she has taken to using a doll form, allowing for her to be easily concealed and carried by an ally.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 203 While in this form, she retains her abilities and can still speak and move, and she somewhat resembles her typical self, with spiky hair and a short dress. Recently, Road has taken to wearing black and white like the rest of the Noah. She keeps her Gothic style, wearing a short white dress with ribbons circling her arms, and ripped stockings. Currently resting in her dimension she is reduced to a tiny form resembling her head with only minimal features like eyes and hair.Chapter 219 Personality Road has a colorful and erratic personality, ranging from playful and sweet to sadistic and secretive. She does, however, always behave in a mock-childish manner, despite the fact that she is more than thirty-five years old.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 113 She can be extremely affectionate, cherishing her family, particularly those of the Noah Family, above all else. She has a childlike need to be entertained at all times, usually by the Millennium Earl or Lero and occasionally by Tyki Mikk as well. She maintains a deep fondness for Allen Walker, kissing himD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 110 and comforting him on two separate occasions. She's also extremely protective of those she cares for, willing to endanger her own life to keep them safe.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 204 Despite this, she has also shown signs of sadism and seems to enjoy the suffering of others. She has tortured multiple people, including stabbing Allen's left eye with her candles,D.gray-man Manga, Chapter 23 killing an Akuma subordinate just to anger him,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 25 and nailing Miranda's hands to a clock.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 22 Road also detests normal humans, which she considers to be below herself. Even more dangerous is when Road's affection can range into possessiveness, eliciting a sadistic response when someone harms those that she cares for. This is best illustrated by her rage after Allen attempted to exorcise the Noah within Tyki Mikk; despite her affection for Allen, she chose to punish him first by attempting to break his friend's mind,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 118 and then by urging Allen to kill him.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 120 Road has displayed a more serious, concerned side when it comes to family matters. Especially the case of Nea and the Earl. Road is dependent of the earl. 'Personal Statistics' 'References' 'Navigation' Category:The Noah Family Category:Female Characters Category:Characters